A Song as Warm as the Sun
by Peapup
Summary: With a strong desire to escape life in the city, you recall a letter your grandfather had given you long ago. Taking the opportunity, you move to Pelican Town in Stardew Valley and inherit his farm. The relationships you build there and the experiences you encounter will mark the turning point of your life - for the better.
1. Chapter 1: A Letter From Grandpa

"What am I doing here?" you wondered as you ran your hand down your face to shake off the fatigue.

Every day was the same. Wake up, work, sleep. It was an endless cycle.

You always envisioned yourself to be someplace better. Yet here you are, sitting in a cramped cubicle and working for the world's most corrupt company - Joja.

Yoba, you hated it here.

You never understood why they needed so many workers nor why they required you all to work countless hours for six days a week. "Slave labor," you scoffed and nodded to yourself. It was just so emotionally draining, especially for someone your age.

With a sigh, you leaned back in your chair and let your mind wander. Suddenly, you remembered what your grandfather said the night he passed away:

" _There will come a day when you feel crushed by the burden of modern life… and your bright spirit will fade before a growing emptiness. When that happens, my dear, you'll be ready for this gift. Now let grandpa rest…"_

Your eyes widened at the realization as you swallowed the lump that had formed in your throat. Could it be? Could you possibly escape this hell hole?

Aside from the anxiety that was growing within you, the rest of the day at Joja Co. continued per usual. When your shift ended, you quickly gathered your belongings and bolted towards the exit.

"Y/N" You heard someone calling from behind you.

You let out a frustrated sigh, you knew exactly who it was. Reluctantly, for some reason, you still turned around. He was leaning against one of the cubicles, clad in his typical button up shirt and khakis.

"What now, Michael?" You stared daggers into his soul.

"Whoa there," he put his hands up defensively. "I was just wondering if you wanted to grab a drink or something since we're both off work now." His hazel eyes lit up with confidence as he brushed back his sleek black hair with one of his hands. You never knew why he did that; his hair wasn't even that long to begin with.

"No, thanks. I don't have time," you replied nonchalantly and turned back around.

You felt him grab your wrist. "Let. Go." you seethed.

"Not until you say yes."

You pulled away from him with a quick force and managed to rip yourself from his grasp. Swiftly, you turned to leave.

"I'll catch you tomorrow, then," he yelled back at you with a mischievous tone.

He was surprisingly lax today, you thought to yourself. Michael, the man who was practically obsessed with making you his. The one who would bother you nearly every single day and the one who made your experience at Joja even worse than it already was.

It was actually quite hard for you to hate someone, but ever since the day you decided to give him a chance and he tried to force himself upon you, your whole perspective on him changed completely. Thereafter, his actions became increasingly aggressive as time went on.

"All the more reason to quit this job," you sighed as you closed and locked the car door. You headed home, anxious to find that letter your grandpa had given you.

* * *

Upon arriving home, you rummaged through each drawer in your bedroom. Finally, you found the slightly discolored envelope with your grandpa's purple seal melted onto it.

You moved to your bed and sat down, staring at the item you held in your hands. Steadily, you released the seal and opened the letter that read:

 _Dear Y/N,_

 _If you're reading this, you must be in dire need of a change._

 _The same thing happened to me, long ago, I'd lost sight of what mattered most in life...real connections with other people and nature. So I dropped everything and moved to the place I truly belong._

 _I've enclosed the deed to that place...It's located in Stardew Valley, on the southern coast. It's the perfect place to start your new life._

 _This was my most precious gift of all, and now it's yours. I know you'll honor the family name, my dear. Good luck._

 _Love, Grandpa_

 _P.S. If Lewis is still alive say hi to the old guy for me, will ya?_

Shocked, you sat there for a moment to collect yourself before checking the envelope again. Sure enough, the other piece of paper enclosed in it was the deed.

You couldn't believe it. Was this a dream? Some sort of elaborate and cruel joke your grandpa pulled?

No...this was really happening.

You fell back on your bed with outstretched arms and let out a chuckle of disbelief.

"Yoba, Grandpa, you're the best."

With this single piece of paper, you could start anew. You can get away from all of this. Away from Joja Co. Away from Michael.

To a new beginning.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Beginning

The first of Spring.

All arrangements were handled and all preparations completed. You were finally ready to move in.

You looked out the window as the bus made its way through a thick forest leading to the valley. The trees whizzed by in a flurry of greens and browns. Every so often, a pothole was hit, causing you to bounce around in your seat. No one else was on the bus, making you feel a bit uncomfortable and leaving an air of awkwardness between you and the driver.

You were nervous, to say the least. What would life be like, living on a farm? How would the villagers react to a new resident in town? You knew that the community wasn't very big, but you were still hopeful that you'd be accepted into it with open arms.

"Here we are, Pelican Town," the broad man in a blue cap said with a gruff voice that startled you out of your thoughts.

"O-oh, right! Thank you!" you said as you made your way off the bus, luggage in hand.

He shut the doors behind you and drove off. You looked around, but no one was there. You were supposed to meet up with Lewis, the man your grandpa mentioned in his letter.

A few minutes went by, and you started to wonder whether you were in the right place when suddenly you heard a female voice in the distance.

"Hey there!" A red-haired woman in a fur-laced brown and yellow coat, green pants, and a messy updo approached you.

"H-hello!" You greeted her politely.

"You must be Y/N. I'm Robin, the local carpenter. Mayor Lewis is busy tidying things up in your new home, so I'm here to bring you over. Come along!" she said cheerfully as she grabbed one of your bags.

"Oh! You don't have to-"

"No no, it's no problem at all!" Robin called from behind her back and started walking towards the path that split in two directions. You grabbed your other bags and caught up with her.

"So what made you decide to move here? It's not everyday we get someone new in town," she asked.

"Well… I was just getting sick and tired of the modern life, that's it really. When I found out that my grandpa gave me the deed to his farm, I thought it'd be a great opportunity to start fresh."

"Ah," Robin said as the two of you turned right at the forked path. "How old are you anyway? I have a son and a daughter that look around your age."

"I'm 20."

"Wow! So young, moving out here all by yourself. I'm surprised you're already tired of the city."

"Haha yeah, you might as well have called me an adult by the age of 16. It's complicated, you know?"

"Well then I will probe no further!" She continued, "When you get the chance, you should meet my children. Maru's a sweetheart, works at the clinic with Dr. Harvey. As for Sebby, he may seem cold at first but he'll definitely warm up once you get to know him!" she beamed.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind," you smiled back.

There was a small clearing ahead with a little cottage resting to the right of the dirt path.

"Here we are!" Robin exclaimed as you turned to your left to see a field riddled with rocks, branches, trees, and weeds. She must have seen the horrified look on your face and chuckled before continuing, "Sure, it's a bit overgrown, but there's some good soil underneath that mess! With a little dedication you'll have it cleaned up in no time."

The two of you made your way to the front of the house. It seemed a little old and beat-up, but still in pretty good shape.

"Ah, the new farmer!" A voice called from inside. The door opened and a gray-haired man stepped out. He wore a green shirt with a yellow tie, brown overalls, a brown newsboy cap, and a mustache that reminded you of the Monopoly man.

"Welcome! I'm Lewis, mayor of Pelican Town."

"Nice to finally meet you, Mayor! Oh, my grandpa wanted me to say hi for him… you know, from his letter…" You trailed off and suddenly felt embarrassed at this statement.

He chuckled. "Anyway, you must be tired from the long journey. You should get some rest. Tomorrow you ought to introduce yourself to the rest of the town, I'm sure they'd enjoy that."

He turned to leave but stopped, seeming to remember something. "Oh, I almost forgot. If you have anything to sell, just place it in that box over there and money will come your way the next day." He pointed to the bin next to the cottage and handed you some turnip seeds. "This will get you started on your farm. Well...Good Luck!"

Robin patted your shoulder. "Well, I best be heading out too. If you need any house upgrades or farm buildings, you know who to call! The carpenter's shop is in the mountains just north of the town. I'll see you around!"

"Bye Robin, Mayor Lewis! Thanks!" You watched the two of them leave and sighed, ready to wind down for the evening.

You looked up at the old cottage one more time before stepping onto the porch and opening the door. Inside was a single room with a table and chair in the middle of it, a TV in the corner, a dresser against the right side of the wall, and a bed right next to it. The chimney on the backside of the house glowed dimly as the fire started to die. Despite being small, it felt quite cozy.

You plopped down onto your bed and immediately drifted off to sleep, ready to start your new life the next day.


	3. Chapter 3: First Introductions

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

You heard a persistent ringing in your ear. You warily opened your eyes to look up at the clock that was screaming at you. 6AM. You moaned and slapped the top of the little box to get it to stop. "Who set that alarm anyway?" you thought to yourself.

Since it was still so early, you decided to unpack some of your things. By the time you were done, it was around 7AM so you took a quick shower and changed into a new set of clothes. You grabbed a pink and blue blouse with a yellow bow that draped over your upper chest, some light gray jeans, and tundra boots. Before leaving the house, you tied your long brown hair into a low side ponytail and added a daisy accessory to the base of it.

"First things first," you thought to yourself, "I should plant these turnip seeds." You stopped in your tracks, realizing you don't have any tools! Defeated, you looked around the house and let out a sigh of relief. Leaning against the left side of the cottage was a hoe, a watering can, a sickle, as well as an axe and a pickaxe.

You shoved the tools into your backpack and started to clear out an area to plant the seeds and water them. Satisfied at your first task as a farmer, you appreciated the view for a while before deciding that you should go meet some of the townsfolk.

Looking around, you thought you saw a path at the south end of the farm and started heading in that direction, clearing out some of the rocks and branches along the way.

Upon reaching the clearing, you noticed two houses to the left and a tall, ominous tower to the right. Naturally, you made your way to the barn-like house on your left first.

You walked past the silo that was placed directly next to it before noticing some cows grazing behind a fence at the other end of the building. You smiled, perhaps someday you'll get some farm animals of your own.

When you entered, a little girl with purple pigtails and a dress stood in the doorway. Before you could say anything, she ran into the room on the left and shut the door behind her.

"Ah, sorry about that. Jas is a little shy around new people." You looked up to see a stout woman in a green and red dress behind the front counter, her thick brown hair pulled into a messy braid that hung over her left shoulder.

"I'm Marnie, by the way. You must be the new farmer."

"Yep! I'm Y/N, nice to meet you."

"Pleasure's all mine," she smiled. "I run the shop here on the ranch. If you need any animals or animal supplies, this is where you get them."

"Oh awesome, what kind of animals do you have?" you were genuinely interested.

"Chickens, cows, ducks, pigs, sheep, goats, rabbits, the works."

Your eyes lit up. "Rabbits?" You recalled the time you had an albino rabbit when you were a child. You loved how cute and soft they were.

"Haha yes, rabbits. You'll need to get a silo and a coop or barn first, before you can buy any animals. Wouldn't want them starving or left out in the open now."

"Of course," you smiled. "Well, I'm going to meet some of the other townspeople now. Thanks Marnie!"

"No problem! See you around," she called as you closed the door behind yourself.

Directly ahead was a small cabin and a lake. Standing before it was a young red-haired woman, seemingly a little older than you. She wore a green crop-top with gray jeans and brown suspenders. Her hair was braided and flung over her right shoulder.

You approached. "Uhm, hi there. My name's Y/N, I'm new here."

She jumped a little before turning around, startled by the sudden voice behind her. She looked at you with pretty purple eyes. "Oh hi! I'm Leah. I was just doing some morning sketches."

"Oh? So you're an artist?"

"Hah, I guess you can say that. I'm sort of stuck in a rut at the moment though…" her gaze fell down to her feet, thinking about something before raising her head up again and smiling. "But I'll figure things out!"

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that, I hope everything works out for you." You fiddled with your fingers, not quite sure what to say next. "Anyway, I'll leave you to your sketches. Maybe you can show me some of your works one of these days?"

"Sure!" she said with enthusiasm. "See you later!"

"See ya!"

You walked back up to the path and headed to the right to where you could only assume was the rest of the town.

In the distance, you could see a tall, blond-haired young man on a skateboard.


	4. Chapter 4: At First Sight

You watched as the blond repeatedly tried to do a kickflip, his green Chucks at work with the skateboard. He had on a slightly worn blue jacket with a red undershirt and brown jeans. When he noticed you, he rolled on over.

"Hey, you're the new farmer right? Name's Sam," he beamed as he raised his hand to wave, his emerald eyes locked onto you.

Oh Yoba. He's cute. You felt your face start to heat up. You never really handled talking to good-looking guys very well.

You took a deep breath to calm down and prevent any more blood from rushing up to your face. "Don't do this, face. Not now," you thought to yourself. This was a new town and you wanted to avoid any awkward encounters to the best of your ability.

"Hey you doing - ah fuck," you slapped your hand to your mouth and looked up at him with wide eyes. _How? How do you mess up a greeting?_

He burst out in laughter. "Wow, that's a funny way to greet someone."

You relaxed a little, relieved that his reaction didn't result in anything too unbearably awkward. "Ah, sorry. Yeah, I just got here yesterday. I guess I'm just drained from all the commotion. Had a little brain fart," you smirked.

"Oh yeah, I get you," he nodded.

"I'm Y/N, by the way. I was just going around meeting people. You know, trying to become a part of the community and such."

"You should meet my mom and brother then. Come on," he gestured you to follow him.

His house was the first on the left. It was a nice shade of blue and had a ship's steering wheel above the door. You took a quick glance at the brown and tan house next to it, noticing a sun adorned above the entrance. Was this a thing, putting decorations above doors? You didn't give it much more thought.

A voice came from the kitchen when you entered. "Sam honey, is that you? Lunch is ready." A purple-eyed woman with strawberry brown hair that was gathered into a short braid poked her head around the corner.

"Oh? Who's your new friend?"

"This is Y/N."

"Hello, nice to meet you," you smiled.

"Nice to meet you too hun! My name is Jodi. I just finished making lunch, why don't you join us?"

You were surprised that you were invited to something so early on. "Oh, I couldn't-"

"Yeah, you should join us!" Sam interjected, "It would be nice to have someone other than Seb at the table."

"Seb? Robin's son?" You recalled Robin mentioning her son as "Sebby."

"Yep, Sebastian. Have you met him yet? He's just a big ball of angst," he chuckled to himself. "He'll grow on you though."

You watched as Jodi made her way to the closest room on the right from where you stood. She knocked, "Vincent, come out and meet our guest, Y/N."

You heard some thumping around from the other side of the door before it opened and a little strawberry-haired boy in a striped shirt emerged.

"Hello Miss!" he smiled.

"Hi there!" you greeted him back.

The four of you made your way into the kitchen to have some lentil soup - to which both Sam and Vincent made clear that they didn't particularly like. They ate it anyway, under Jodi's watchful eye. Luckily Sam had a lot to say, so there weren't many instances of awkward silence. When you were done, he walked you to the door.

"Thanks Jodi! Bye Vincent!" you called out as you stepped through the door.

"Well, that was a little unexpected for the first day around town haha." You turned towards Sam.

"Yeah, we should hangout again sometime. Maybe you could join me and the gang on saloon nights. We go there every Friday."

"That sounds fun. Who's the gang?" you inquired.

"Just me, Seb, and Abigail."

"I haven't met either of them yet."

"Well, Seb's usually cooped up in his room at the carpenter's and Abby lives over there at the general store." He pointed beyond his house to two conjoined buildings. The one on the left had a red cross above it, the clinic most likely, and the other had a sign that read "Pierre's."

"Oh I should probably head over there next to see what they have. I'll catch ya later, Sam!" you waved as you started walking.

"Later!" He stepped back into his house.

2PM. You still had time. You decided to meet Sam's neighbors since their house was right there. Inside, you met two sisters with completely opposing personalities. The joyful one, Emily, had vibrant blue hair and wore a long red dress. The other, Haley, was blonde with a big fashion sense. She was dressed in a blue frilly top and a pink skirt. She only greeted you with an "Oh, hi," and returned to her magazine without paying you any more mind.

Afterwards, you headed to the clinic where you met Harvey, a polite but slightly awkward brown-haired man with a mustache and glasses. He was clad in a green overcoat, a brown tie, and brown pants. You chatted a bit about health and the likes, then headed over to the general store.

At Pierre's, you met Pierre himself and his wife, Caroline. Abigail wasn't home, but you were sure you'd meet her eventually. Pierre was dressed in brown, for the most part, including his hair. Caroline, with her jade green pigtails, had on a collared blue shirt and a long purple skirt. They seemed nice, but you could sense something was off between the two of them. You weren't entirely sure. Before leaving, you grabbed one of the maps of the town that were in the box hanging next to the exit. "Probably for tourists," you thought.

5PM. You decided to visit one more building before calling it a day. The closest one was a light blue house that had an owl (you think?) decoration near the very top. In front of it was a dog pen with a little house in the middle of it and a sign labeled, "Dog" in red paint. Just south of that was another house, lavish and noticeably larger than the others. A green truck was parked next to it. To the east, just beyond the dog pen, was a trailer that sat right next to the river. Trash was strewn about in the yard.

As you were looking in that direction, you noticed someone standing under the tree next to the light blue house closest to you. He was tossing a gridball in the air and catching it each time it returned back down. He was sporting a green and yellow varsity jacket and some jeans. Despite his limbs being covered, you could tell he worked out a lot.

Oh great. He's pretty good looking too, you slumped.

"Hi th-"

"You're the new girl, huh? Not bad."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing, nevermind," he ruffled his short auburn hair with his hand. "I'm Alex."

"Y/N. I'm guessing you're pretty into sports then?" you gestured towards the ball he was holding.

"Hell yeah, gridball's the best. Gotta keep up this look," he flexed. "Hey, when I turn pro you can say you were my first "fan." Not bad, huh?"

You laughed, "I'm not so sure about that. We literally just met, I don't even know how good you are," you gave him a mocking smile.

"Don't you worry, I'm the best there is here," he grinned.

"Haha, right."

You continued to talk to Alex for a while before going inside the house to meet his grandparents. Granny Evelyn was a sweetheart, offering to bake you cookies someday and telling you stories of her experiences while tending the gardens around town. Her husband, George, was a bit of a grump but you didn't let that bother you. You let him be as he watched the television from his wheelchair.

After such an eventful day, you bid your farewells to Alex and his grandparents then headed out the door.

Wow. That was a lot of socializing. Way more than you're used to. Exhausted, you used the map you got at Pierre's to find the quickest route home and once again collapsed on your bed.

Day 2, done.

* * *

Wow ok sorry if this chapter seemed really jam-packed and rushed haha. I just wanted to get through as many introductions as possible so I could hurry the story along! Afterall, I'm sure you guys wouldn't want like 10 chapters of just meet-and-greets.

You can see a little comic of their first meeting on tumblr or dA!


	5. Chapter 5: Something Fishy

The alarm clock sounded at 6AM again. You got up and sighed, "I really have to get used to this."

After getting ready for the day, you headed outside and saw that your turnips started to sprout. You counted them and smiled when you discovered that all of them survived. "Yes!" you cheered to yourself as you happily watered the little green stubs that were protruding out of the soil.

You placed the watering can back onto the porch, then looked over to the mailbox. Realizing you haven't checked it at all yet, you walked over to it and peeked inside. There were a few advertisements to Pierre's and an envelope with your name on it. Curious, you opened it.

 _Hello there,_

 _Just got back from a fishing trip. You should come down to the beach some time. I've got something for ya._

 _Willy_

"Well I guess I'm going to the beach today," you shrugged. You found it a little odd, considering you didn't know this person, but you wanted to see what was up.

Using the map as your guide, you made your way to the beach that was just south of town. To your left, you noticed a little cabin with a firepit in front of it. You then turned your gaze to what was ahead of you. A large dock that extended out in multiple directions over the sea housed a building that stood near one of its corners. Next to it was a bearded man with a raggedy brown beret and a long sleeve red shirt. Cautiously, you approached him.

"Um...would you happen to be Willy?" you asked.

He turned and exhaled the breath he had taken from his pipe, smoke swirling around his face. "Ahoy there, miss. Heard there was a newcomer in town… Good to finally meet ya."

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Y/N."

"Ah...I'm still tryin' to unwind from a month out on the salty seas…" he said as he stroked his scruffy brown beard with his free hand. "It was a big haul! I sold a lot of good fish," he nodded with an obvious look of content spread across his face. "Finally saved enough to buy me a new rod. Here, I want you to have my old fishing rod. It's important to me that the art o' fishing stays alive."

You took the pole he was holding out to you. "Wow, are you sure? Thanks a lot!" You inspected it for a brief moment, noticing it was made out of bamboo. It was quite worn out, but still useful. You were glad to take anything you could get, considering your situation at the moment.

He looked out towards the open ocean. "There's good water here in the valley. All kinds o' fish. Oh yeah. My shop's back open now, so come by if you need supplies," he gestured towards the building that sat on the dock.

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks again for the rod! I think I'll head out now."

"Alright. See ya later, miss."

You headed off the dock and towards the cabin that you saw when you arrived earlier. "I wonder if anyone lives there," you asked yourself.

When you got to the door, you knocked. No answer. "Hmm, guess not. Or maybe they're just not home. Anyway, I think I'll try this new fishing rod out..."

You took out your map again to look for any good places to fish. You weren't much of an angler, but you knew the basics. You decided you'd try the lake up in the mountains. Maybe you could meet the rest of Robin's family along the way, since the carpenter's shop is right next to it.

* * *

"Hello? Robin?" you opened the door to the shop just enough to peer in.

"Hey! Y/N! Come on in," she said from behind the counter.

You stepped inside, looking around the open room that had logs stacked up against the walls.

Two others entered the room from the right, seemingly eager to meet the newcomer in town. The first was an older, dark-skinned man with short hair, a blue polo, and dark gray jeans. Following behind him was a girl, about your age, with light brown skin and short, raspberry-colored hair. She was dressed in a purple long sleeve shirt and overalls.

"Well hello there, I'm Demetrius, Robin's husband. I'm studying the local plants and animals from my home laboratory. This is my daughter, Maru."

"Hello! It's nice to finally meet you," she gave a warm smile, her magenta eyes sparkling under the red frames of her glasses.

"Nice to meet the both of you, too! My name's Y/N."

Robin came out from behind the counter and made her way to the hallway, stopping at a passage that lead to what you could only assume was the basement.

"Sebby! Come meet the new farmer!" she called.

"Busy!" you heard the faint yell from behind the closed door at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh! It's fine, I can meet him later," you gave a nervous laugh. You didn't want to cause any trouble.

"Ah, I guess so. Although it's a rare occurrence that he leaves his room," she sighed and smiled at the same time. "So what brings you here?"

"Just wanted to meet the rest of your family," you smiled towards Maru and Demetrius who returned the gesture. "And I wanted to try out this fishing rod I just got."

"Ah yes, the fish are plentiful at the lake here," Demetrius chimed in. "Did you know-"

"Well better hop to it!" Robin playfully patted your shoulder and leaned in to whisper something to you. "Better head out, Demetrius could talk for hours about the wildlife here!" She chuckled and showed you to the door.

"Haha, alright. See you Robin, Demetrius, Maru!" You smiled and waved goodbye.

* * *

Fishing was a lot harder than you remembered, especially since you didn't have anyone to guide you on what's right or wrong. You did manage to catch a few small carp, though.

You huffed out of frustration, then suddenly became alert when you heard the cracking of a branch and footsteps behind you.

You looked over to see a young man dressed in clothes that matched the color of his dark hair. It was relatively short, but styled in such a way that only the right side of his hair reached down to his shoulder.

"Why...why are there so many good-looking guys here?" You were internally screaming.

He stopped along the water's edge, about 10 feet away from where you were sitting.

"Uh...hi," you managed to say.

He looked over in your direction and turned back to face the lake again. "Hey," he said as he pulled out a cigarette and a lighter from his hoodie pocket.

"You...must be Sebastian?" you were hoping you were right. It would be so embarrassing if you weren't.

"Yeah. You just moved in, right? Cool," he took a drag on his cigarette.

There was a pause.

"I'm Y/N, by the way." You watched him nod slightly.

"Out of all the places you could live, you chose Pelican Town?" he said almost in disbelief and slight disgust.

"Well… Yeah, really only because I inherited my grandpa's farm. Do you not like it here or something…? Is there something I should be afraid of?" you gasped, "Like some kind of loch ness monster in this lake I've been fishing at for the past few hours?" You held your face in playful terror.

He scoffed, "Wow, you're something else. But no, nothing like that. I'm just tired of the treatment I get here," he trailed off, aware that he was probably sharing too much information to someone he didn't even know yet. "Um, sorry."

"Huh? For what?" you tilted your head.

"Uh, nothing. I'll see you later," he said as he threw the cigarette on the ground and stepped on it.

"Ah, bye?" you watched him turn and walk back to the carpenter's shop.

"Huh...weird," you thought to yourself.

You decided to try to catch one more fish before heading home for the day.


End file.
